Recueil d'OS : Anormalité au quotidien
by Eejil9
Summary: Puisqu'il doit bien avoir, dans le quotidien de Poudlard, des moments qui ressemblent à la vie de tous les jours dans une école moldue. Sauf que, comme à chaque fois que cela concerne les sorciers, rien n'est vraiment normal.
1. L'incendie

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le premier OS de ce nouveau recueil, qui, comme le précédent d'ailleurs, ne se prend pas au sérieux. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, sous forme d'une petite review (ou une longue si vous voulez !)**

 **Les personnages et le décor ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ils ont été créé par cette magicienne qu'est JK Rowling.**

* * *

Hannah Abbot était en cours de métamorphose. Pensant au repas de midi qui, d'après elle, tardait véritablement, elle tentait vaguement de changer son livre de cours en colombe, quand une voix retentit. C'était la voix de Dumbledore, qui résonnait partout, et semblait ne provenir réellement de nulle part.

 _Très chers étudiants de Poudlard. Un incendie magique s'est déclaré dans une aile du château. Les professeurs n'ayant de classe en charge à cette heure sont déjà en train de s'occuper de la situation, mais nous demandons à toutes les classes de suivre leur professeur vers la Grande Salle dans le plus grand calme. Je répète, un incendie..._

Hannah frissonna. Elle ne voulait pas mourir ici, pas mourir si jeune. Un incendie magique, c'était sans doute grave ! Et si un meurtrier s'était introduit dans le château ? Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour faire part de ses réflexions à sa voisine, lorsque le professeur McGonagall leur intima le silence.

C'est encore plus grave que je croyais, pensa Hannah. Si en plus on n'avait pas le droit de parler...

Mais le professeur McGonagall semblait prendre les choses avec sérieux, et évacua rapidement la salle de classe.

/

Dans les couloirs, Neville Londubat suivait le professeur Rogue. Un peu effrayé, il avait peur que le professeur ne mît les Serpentard à l'abri avant de conduire les Gryffondor au beau milieu des flammes.

\- Allez Neville, courage ! Il ne faut pas être pâle comme cela, un bête incendie ne fait pas peur à une école pleine de sorciers ! l'encouragea Hermione.

\- Une école de sorciers incompétents oui, siffle Malefoy, qui marchait non loin de là. Les professeurs devraient être capables de régler ça dans la seconde, toutes ces histoires d'évacuations, c'est d'une stupidité.

La hargne de ses paroles masquait mal l'angoisse qui se lisait sur son visage.

\- C'est vrai, on se croirait chez les moldus, ajouta Pansy, d'un air inspiré.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe chez les moldus, et pour être honnête je n'en ai rien à fou...

Rogue se retourna et haussa un sourcil vers Malefoy.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire, finit-il en parlant si vite que les nés-moldus crurent qu'il s'agissait d'un film en accéléré.

/

Les élèves arrivèrent finalement dans la Grande Salle.

\- Asseyez-vous à la table de votre maison et ne bougez plus ! ordonna le professeur McGonagall. Cette salle est protégée par de puissants charmes, vous ne risquez rien !

\- Et pourquoi c'est pas tout le château qui est protégé... marmonna Malefoy.

Crabbe et Goyle, l'air visiblement paniqué, grognèrent pour marquer leur assentiment. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas compris tout de suite de quoi il était question. Ils avaient suivi le professeur Rogue, un sourire aux lèvres, ravis de perdre une demi-heure de cours. Mais finalement, ils avaient prêté attention à cette agaçante petite voix qui résonnait partout dans les couloirs, et s'étaient légèrement inquiétés.

En remarquant que tous les élèves du château, et même les elfes de maison des cuisines, gagnaient la Grande Salle, leur angoisse était montée d'un cran.

Là, ils étaient totalement paniqués.

\- Ne bougez pas, les directeurs de vos maisons vont vous compter ! cria le professeur Flitwick.

\- Et pourquoi ils sont là pour nous compter, et pas pour combattre les flammes, cria Lavande Brown d'une voix suraiguë.

Le compte pris de longues minutes, durant lesquelles les professeurs implorèrent leurs élèves de se taire, sans grand succès.

Enfin, le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la salle, et gagna la table des professeurs.

\- Bien, chers élèves, ceci était un exercice. Je tiens à vous remercier, ainsi que vos professeurs, pour le calme dont vous avez fait preuve. Nous savons désormais qu'en cas de besoin, vous connaissez tous la marche à suivre. Les cours auraient dû finir dans dix minutes, mais puisque vous êtes là, nous pouvons servir le repas.

Un soupir retentit dans la salle.

Le professeur Rogue, à l'idée de perdre dix minutes de cours supplémentaire, resta pantois. Il avait la bouche ouverte, et son menton semblait à deux doigts de toucher la table. Lorsque le professeur McGonagall lui jeta un regard ironique, il se repris. Il ferma sa bouche de justesse, avant qu'une mouche n'y entrât.


	2. Les délégués

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le deuxième OS de cette série. Ce n'est vraiment à prendre au sérieux, c'est une petite histoire comme ça, mais si vous avez envie de donner votre avis, n'hésitez SURTOUT pas ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall frappa avec sa fourchette sur le bord de son verre, sans résultat. Un brouhaha assourdissant régnait dans la Grande Salle, comme toujours à l'heure du repas du soir.

\- Chers élèves, fit-elle en se levant.

Elle avait depuis longtemps cessé d'amplifier sa voix par la magie. Cela n'était plus nécessaire. Le simple fait de se lever avait imposé le silence à la salle.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

\- Chers élèves, le conseil des professeurs s'est réuni et a décidé de changer légèrement le fonctionnement de l'école cette année. Outre les préfets, qui sont choisis par les directeurs de maison, vous serez désormais représentés par des délégués d'élèves, à raison de un par année et par maison. Vous pouvez être candidats dès aujourd'hui. Pour ce faire, vous devrez d'une part soumettre votre candidature au directeur de votre maison, et de l'autre créer une affiche, que vous disposerez dans votre salle commune, afin d'encourager les autres élèves à voter pour vous.

Le brouhaha reprit dans la salle. Minerva McGonagall, en bonne oratrice, laissa la surprise retomber avant de reprendre.

\- Le rôle de ces délégués sera de représenter les élèves de sa maison et de son année auprès des professeurs, dans le cas d'un conflit entre élèves, d'un conflit avec un autre professeur, ou dans le cas d'un problème personnel. En cas de non-respect de ses responsabilités, tout délégué élu sera remplacé par l'élève arrivé deuxième en termes de nombre de voix. La campagne commence dès maintenant, et l'élection se fera la veille et le jour d'Halloween. Les résultats seront annoncés lors du banquet. Bon appétit à tous, et bonne chance à ceux qui envisagent de se porter candidats.

Le discours laissa la place à une véritable effervescence.

\- J'aimerais bien être élue, rêvait Mary Smith à la table des Gryffondors. Victoire Weasley, sa voisine hocha la tête :

\- Il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne le sois pas si tu es candidate !

\- Je suis née-moldue, et pas très jolie, soupira Mary.

\- Et alors ? s'indigna Victoire. Le manque de confiance en elle de son amie l'agaçait depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, c'est-à-dire lors du banquet de début d'année de l'année précédente. Premières années perdues, elles s'étaient retrouvées l'une à côté de l'autre, et avaient sympathisé. Victoire, qui ne connaissait que Teddy à Poudlard, avait été déchirée de se trouver à Gryffondor alors que ce dernier était à Poufsouffle. Mary, née-moldue, ne connaissait personne, et avait été ravie que sa voisine, à la beauté déjà si stupéfiante, accepte sa compagnie.

A ce point de leur deuxième année, elles étaient absolument inséparables.

Elles finirent le repas en débattant.

\- Alors Vicky, on est candidate ? fit soudain une voix.

Les deux amies se retournèrent brusquement.

Teddy, qui mangeait toujours très vite, se trouvait derrière elles. Ses cheveux étaient plus bleus que jamais, et son regard brillait d'une lueur malicieuse.

\- Et bien non, dit Victoire.

\- Dommage, on aurait pu être délégués ensemble, la nargua son ami.

\- Alors d'abord, M. Lupin, tu n'as pas encore été élu. Et ensuite, je ne vois pas quand, dans le travail des délégués décrit par le professeur McGonagall, on aurait eu à communiquer.

Déçu, Teddy haussa les épaules et quitta la Grande Salle.

\- Tu ferais pourtant une bonne déléguée, tout le monde t'aime, fit remarque Mary alors que les deux amies regagnaient elles aussi leur salle commune.

/

Les débats se poursuivirent les jours suivants, et Victoire parvint à résister aux assauts de Teddy, et de soutenir son amie dans sa candidature. Elle n'avait de toute manière pas très envie d'être celle qui devrait gérer les disputes de ses camarades.

Douée pour le dessin, elle entreprit toutefois de dessiner un joli lion sur l'affiche de Marie. Avec l'aide de Teddy, qui avait pardonné à Victoire assez rapidement, les trois amis entreprirent de jeter un charme au dessin pour l'animer.

Le plus dur fut toutefois de trouver un slogan.

\- Smith, tout glisse ? tenta Victoire.

\- Tu trouves vraiment que ça me ressemble ? C'est ridicule, se fâcha la jeune fille.

\- Please mary me ! s'exclama Teddy, tout fier de son jeu de mot.

Victoire rit tellement qu'elle manqua de s'étouffer et de tomber du fauteuil sur lequel elle était installée. Les autres élèves installés dans la salle commune, pour la plupart en plein conciliabule électoral, eux aussi, lui jetèrent un regard assassin. On ne plaisante pas avec les élections.

\- Il mary've un truc de fou ! surenchérit Victoire.

Les deux amis partirent donc dans une bataille de jeux de mots autour du nom « Mary », plus ridicules les uns que les autres.

\- Mary bien qui marira le dernier.

\- Ne maryne pas dans ton jus !

\- Larguer les amary !

\- Mary christmas !

\- Il arrivera des marycles !

Mary, silencieuse, finit par exploser de rage :

\- Vous n'en avez pas marre ?

\- Non, mais on en a Mary, fit Teddy.

Victoire repartit de plus belle dans son fou rire, et fut incapable de se calmer pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

\- Heureusement que j'arrive à réfléchir malgré votre stupidité, fit Mary.

Et elle entreprit d'écrire sur son affiche : « Avec Mary, pas de souci ! ». Victoire fronça ses jolis sourcils, et décida d'ajouter quelque chose. Après tout, un slogan, ça doit être frappant.

Lorsque Teddy quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors pour retourner chez les Poufsouffles quelques heures plus tard, l'affiche était prête.

« Magic Mary, adieu les soucis », affirmait une jolie écriture dorée. Le programme que les trois amis avaient élaboré faisait suite, accompagné du joli lion dessiné par Victoire, qui sautait joyeusement dans les marges.

Le résultat était magnifique.

/

Les jours suivants, Poudlard était en effervescence. Plus personne n'écoutait les cours, tout le monde dessinait des affiches au fond des salles de classes, commentait, pépiait. Le turbulent Cesarus Beurk, cinquième année à Poufsouffle, avait même entreprit d'étendre son organisation de paris clandestine, pour l'instant consacrée au Quidditch. Il recevait maintenant, toujours sous cape, mornilles, noises, et parfois des gallions, provenant même des élèves les plus raisonnables. Chez les Serpentards, c'est Anabella Greengrass, une élève de première année, qui remportait tous les suffrages. Les élèves étaient si enthousiastes qu'ils pariaient sur elle alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas eux même de sa maison ou de son année.

\- Je veux parier sur Victoire Weasley, lui souffla un soir Aquarius Flint, qui était en deuxième année à Serpentard.

\- Mais elle n'est même pas candidate, s'étonna Cesarus,

\- T'occupe, dit Flint en regardant à gauche et à droite pour vérifier que personne n'épiait la conversation.

Cesarus haussa les épaules et n'insista pas. Si des abrutis voulaient parier sur des personnes ne pouvant pas être élues, ce n'était pas son problème.

C'est alors que lui vint une nouvelle idée. Il lança un type de paris qui risquait bien de lui rapporter gros. Très gros. Il s'agissait de parier sur des personnes qui n'étaient pas encore candidates. L'élève remportait sa mise si la personne sur qui il avait parié se présentait effectivement avant la date limite.

L'initiative eut un succès fou.

Deux jours avant les élections, la tension n'était toujours pas retombée. Au point que le professeur Gobe-Blanche, qui remplaçait Hagrid, souffrant d'une mauvaise grippe, entra en trombes dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

\- ça ne peut plus durer, s'emporta-t-elle. Les élèves n'écoutent absolument plus rien. Ils ne font que glousser, et bavarder. Une vraie basse-cour ! Qui a eu l'idée de ces élections stupides ?

\- C'est le professeur Neville Londubat, et je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. Prenez votre mal en patience, cela finira d'ici quelques jours.

\- Mais ils sont totalement dissipés ! J'ai même intercepté l'argent d'un pari ! Pendant mon cours, vous rendez-vous compte ?

\- C'est autre chose, je veux les élèves concernés dans mon bureau.

Et c'est ainsi que toute la fortune de Cesarius finit dans les fonds de l'école réservés aux élèves en difficulté financière.

/

Le jour du vote, les professeurs durent mettre en œuvre tout leur talent et toute leur vigilance pour éviter que certains élèves ne votassent plusieurs fois. Ce fut pourtant un succès, et le dépouillement des bulletins ne posa pas de problèmes.

En guise d'introduction au banquet, le professeur McGonagall annonça les vainqueurs.

\- Je vais faire l'annonce des délégués élus. Pour plus d'informations en termes de voix, vous pourrez vous reporter aux affiches disposées dans le hall. La déléguée de Poufsouffle, première année, est Marina Bones.

L'ensemble de la salle applaudit.

\- Serpentard, première année : Anabella Greengrass.

Un véritable hurlement de joie parcourut toute la salle sans raison apparente. Visiblement, Cesarus Beurk n'avait pas informé ses camarades de la « faillite » de son entreprise, et beaucoup d'entre eux se réjouissaient d'avoir remporté leur pari. Ce dernier se terrait dans son dortoir, dans l'espoir qu'on l'y oublie.

\- Gryffondor, première année, Thomas Blacksmith. Serdaigle, première année, Angelina Fawley. Poufsouffle, deuxième année...

Mary retenait son souffle. Le résultat allait bientôt tomber. Elle serrait tellement les poings que ses phalanges en étaient blanchies, et que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de ses paumes.

\- ... Henry Roberts. Serpentard, deuxième année, Aquarius Flint. Gryffondor, deuxième année, Mary Smith.

Victoire cria de joie, Mary était tellement heureuse qu'elle trépignait sur son banc. Les deux amis se mirent à parler à toute vitesse et cessèrent d'écouter la liste des heureux élus. Elles remarquèrent toutefois quelques minutes plus tard que Teddy avait dû, lui aussi, remporter l'élection. Il affichait un grand sourire, et donnait des tapes amicales dans le dos d'autres garçons de sa maison.

Lorsque Mary alla se coucher cette nuit-là, elle rêvait à l'importance qu'elle allait désormais avoir dans sa classe. Tout tournerait enfin autour d'elle. Certes, les affiches annonçaient que son élection était due à un grand nombre de voix accordées à Victoire, alors que celle-ci n'était même pas candidate. Mais qu'importe...


End file.
